There's A First Time For Everything
by DeannaMariexo
Summary: Logan and Tori made a pact that they would be each other's firsts. This becomes a problem when Logan and the boys move to L.A. to become a band. Can Logan and Tori stay true to the pact or will the distance break it?
1. I Need You

_**A/N : Anything in italics is a flashback.**_

Chapter One

Logan struggled to find the doorknob of his bedroom door as his lips were stuck to Camille's. The boys and Katie had gone out for the day and Mrs. Knight was at the gym for an hour. It had been almost a year since the boys had moved to California to become a band. They were forced to leave everything behind, their friends, family and lives. Logan had an on again off again relationship with Camille Roberts. He never thought of it as anything too serious.

Logan finally found the doorknob and opened the door with one swift motion, pulling Camille into the room and closing the door, pushing her against it. Camille began kissing Logan's neck. She pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him, continuing to kiss every area of exposed skin she could find. Her hands wondered everywhere. "Stop." Logan said clearly not enjoying that was going on.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Stop." Logan repeated. He pushed her off of him and sat up. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He found himself thinking about Tori.

Tori was his best girl bud in Minnesota. He regretted leaving her behind when they came to L.A. but it was James' dream to be a pop star and he knew he couldn't let his friend down so packing his entire life up and moving was the best thing to.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He got up and left the bedroom leaving a confused Camille behind. He sat down on the couch and put his face back in his hands.

_Logan was sitting at his desk in his room quietly doing his math homework. His phone rang. He checked the caller ID, it was Tori. She should be on her date with Chad tonight why was she calling him? He thought. He answered. "Hello?" _

"_Hi." Tori sniffled. "I need you. I'm outside." _

"_What? What's wrong? Why aren't you out with Chad?" Logan asked her walking over to his window. He looked out and saw her standing there. She looked upset. "Come around back. I'll let you in." Logan ran to his backdoor to let her in. _

_Tori was a mess. Her makeup was everywhere and she was shivering from the cold. She flung her arms around Logan. He hugged her back immediately. "What happened?" _

"_I should have known not to go out with an older guy. They're all pigs."_

_Logan let go of her. "You want some hot chocolate?" he asked._

"_Why is it that you always know how to make me feel better?" she asked._

"_Because I'm your best friend." He said with a smile. "Go upstairs, I'll be up in a sec."_

_Logan grabbed some mugs and made two cups of hot chocolate. He carried them up the stairs and into his bedroom. He handed the mug to her. She was sitting crossed legged with blanket over her legs on Logan's bed. _

"_Okay. Tell me what happened." Logan said sitting on the edge of the bed taking a sip of his hot chocolate. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." Tori said looking away._

"_Tori." Logan said scooting closer to her. "Tell me? Please?" _

"_He took me to a drive in movie. At first I thought it would be lots of fun but he didn't want to watch the movie. He just wanted me to get in the backseat so he could get in my pants. I refused and he kicked me out. Then I walked here." She looked down into her hot chocolate. _

_Logan put his mug on his night stand and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I couldn't give it up that easily." She said. "I want my first time to MEAN something. Ya know? I want it to be with someone who I really care about and…and… love. You know what I mean?" she looked up at him._

_He looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying. "Yeah. I know what you mean." He stroked her hair. _

"_Logan. Why are you the best guy in the world?" she asked._

"_Genetics?" he answered with a laughed. Tori giggled and took a sip of her hot chocolate._

"_Can I stay here tonight? I just don't want to be alone tonight…" she asked finishing her hot chocolate._

"_Of course. I'll let my parents know." He grabbed her mug and his and walked out of the room._

_He came back and walked to the dresser and grabbed her some track pants and a t-shirt. He handed it to her. "You know where the bathroom is." He said flashing her his million dollar smile._

_She left the room and Logan changed into some shorts and a white v neck. _

_Tori knocked and entered the room. The clothes were only about a size too big. She sat down on the bed._

_She heard Logan laugh. She turned and found herself face to face with him."Why are you laughing at me? Tori asked._

"_No reason." He said._

_Tori found herself getting lost in his eyes, those beautiful big brown eyes. She leaded forward and kissed him. It started out gentle and sweet but soon turned rough as Tori pulled Logan on top of her. Logan pulled away from her gasping for air. "Well, I didn't think my first kiss was going to be like that…" he said._

"_Me either." Tori said. "I'm sorry. I just… got caught up the moment I guess…" she trailed off and Logan kissed her again. _

_Tori's hands wandered around Logan's neck and back exploring the foreign territory, pulling on the hem of his v neck. _

_Logan's hand, made its way up the back of her shirt when she stopped him. "Logan. Stop. I can't… I mean I want to with you but not now."_

_Logan looked her straight in the eyes. "okay." He said rolling off of her._

"_Logan, I really want it to be you but not after the date from hell. I want it to mean something not just because I'm upset that some jerk tried to get in my pants." Tori said fidgeting wither fingers._

"_I'll wait." He said._

_Tori cracked a smile. Her eyes lit up with an idea. "How about we make a pact? We'll be each other's firsts so that we don't regret it?" she proposed._

"_I like that idea. Deal." Logan said holding out his pinky. "Pinky swear?" _

_Tori laughed and locked pinkys with him. "Pinky swear." She said._

Logan heard the door open and close again. "Yo, what happened with you and Camille? She didn't look happy…" James said as the boys and Katie filed into the apartment.

Logan looked up from his hands. "I gotta call Tori." He said grabbing his phone. He walked into his bedroom leaving the boys completely confused. He pressed T on his speed dial and waited to hear the ringing.

"Hello?" Tori said on the other line.

"Hey, it's Logan. I need you."


	2. Surprise

Chapter Two

Tori sat on her purple comforter on her bed trying to figure out her math homework. Logan was always way better at math than she was so she always asked him for help when she didn't understand what they were doing. Since Logan left her grades in math has completely dropped because it wasn't as easy just to call him and ask for help with his crazy rehearsal schedule and the time difference.

Suddenly as she was struggling with her homework, her room was suddenly filled with the sound of Big Time Rush's latest single coming from her cell phone on the other side of the room. Realizing it was Logan's ringtone, she threw her math book and crawled across her bed. She felt herself falling off the bed, she grabbed her phone and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's Logan. I need you." He said.

"Why? What's wrong?"Tori asked him.

"I just miss you. I need to see you." He said.

"Logan, you're in L.A. I'm not." She said.

"So come out here." Logan said.

"Are you nuts?" Tori exclaimed. "You know I can't afford that."

"I'll just get Gustavo to pay for it. Please please please please please?" Logan begged her.

Tori leaned against her bed and sighed. "It depends when and for how long…"

"So that's a yes?" Logan said. Tori could tell he was smiling just by the way he said that. She smirked.

"That's a maybe." She answered.

"I'm taking at as a yes." Logan said. Tori rolled her eyes. "You better not have just rolled your eyes at me."

Tori blushed. He knew her so well. "So what if I did?" she joked.

"I would have to beat you when you get here." He joked back. "I'm going to talk to Gustavo about it. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to my parents." She said.

"Okay. So I'll talk to you later…" Logan said.

"Mmhmm…" she murmured.

"Okay bye." He said hanging up the phone.

Tori got up off the floor and flopped on her bed. Did Logan really want her to go to L.A. just because he missed her? Or did he have other reasons?

Logan strutted into the Rocque Records building. He marched into Gustavo's office and took a seat.

"What?" Gustavo asked looking at him over the top of his sunglasses.

"I need your help." Logan said firmly.

"No." Gustavo said picking up the newspaper off his desk and opening it.

"But Gustavo, I need you to help me with this or I cannot survive… or sing!" Logan said.

Gustavo's head snapped up and he set down his newspaper. "Okay what?"

"I need you to fly my friend, Tori, out here to L.A. because I miss her and I really need her right now." Logan said squeezing his eyes shut, ready for Gustavo rejection.

Gustavo laughed. "You actually think I'm going to pay for one of your friends to come here because you miss her?" Gustavo continued to laugh evilly.

Logan got up and left his office taking his answer as a no. It's a good thing he had a different plan. He raced back to the Palmwoods to book a flight with money he had saved up for an emergency.

It was around 8 o'clock when Kendall, James and Carlos finally realized that they hadn't seen Logan for hours.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno. I thought you knew…" Kendall said.

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon, after Camille left." James said.

"Check his room?" Carlos proposed.

Kendall got up and entered Logan's room. He came out moments later holding a piece of paper.

"Uh, guys? We have a problem." Kendall said.

James and Carlos looked at him with confused looks on their faces. Kendall read what was written aloud.

"_Guys,__by__the__time__you__read__this,__I__'__ll__probably__be__on__a__plane.__I__have__to__go__back__to__Minnesota__because__Gustavo__won__'__t__pay__for__Tori__to__come__to__L.A.__I__have__to__see__her.__I__can__'__t__explain__now__but__I__'__ll__try__to__when__I__get__back.__I__hope__you__guys__understand__and__I__'__ll__call__in__the__morning._

_-Logan "_

Kendall looked up from the paper.

"Is he crazy?" James exclaimed.

Carlos grabbed his phone and tried calling Logan but all he got was voicemail.

"Well this is a problem." Carlos said.

Suddenly, Katie appeared behind Kendall. "What's a problem?" she asked.

"Uh," Kendall chuckled "Logan is on a plane back to Minnesota right now…"

"WHAT?" Katie yelled. "Is he nuts?"

"Apparently, so." Kendall answered her.

"Gustavo's gunna flip!" Katie said.

James, Carlos and Kendall all looked at each other in horror.

"We gotta get him back!" they shouted.

It was 1AM when Tori was half asleep in her bed. She was thinking about the whole Logan situation. She was finally falling asleep when she jumped because her phone lit up. She grabbed it off her night stand. Her caller I.D. read LOGAN. She quickly answered it.

"Logan, it's 1AM." She said.

"Well hello to you too. Look outside your window." He said.

"What?" Tori said sleepily.

"Just look outside your window." Logan said.

Tori dragged herself out of bed and trudged over to the window. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the brunette boy with the dazzling smile, smiling up at her. She threw her window open.

"Logan! Are you nuts!" she whisper-yelled at him.

"Mildly." He said. "Can I come in?"

Tori rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe that Logan flew across the country just because he missed her. "Yeah. I'll meet you at the door." She almost ran down the stairs, whipped the door open and threw her arms around Logan.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said.

"Gustavo refused to pay for you to come to L.A. so I came to you. My god, I missed you." He said squeezing her into a tighter hug.

They broke apart and Logan got a really good look at Tori's face in the moonlight. She hadn't changed much. She was possibly even more beautiful than she was before he left. He looked into her eyes.

Tori was staring into his eyes. She was mesmerized by how great looking looked. He'd gotten a haircut in L.A. and he was a little bit darker than before but other than that he hadn't changed.

Tori licked her lips and Logan suddenly felt the need to kiss her. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle but when they broke apart it left Tori hungry for more. She pulled him into the house, closed the door and pressed Logan against it. She kissed him roughly, and placed sloppy kisses down his neck. She suddenly remembered her first kiss. The one in Logan's bedroom. It reminded her of the pact her and Logan had made to be each other's firsts and she finally came to the conclusion that she was ready. She missed Logan while he was gone. She couldn't help herself. She had never felt this way before.

"Tori…" Logan said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Is this really the time and place to do this? I mean aren't your parents in the house?" Logan asked.

Tori grabbed Logan's hand and lead him up the stairs. "Dad's doing the night shift and my Mom sleeps like a rock. She won't hear a thing."

Tori pulled him into her room and closed the door. Logan took this as an open invitation to attack her lips. He kissed her. Her lips, her neck and anything else he could find. He threw her onto the bed. Pulling at her pyjama shirt and whipping it off and across the room. He let his hands explore. Tori felt like there were little electric shocks everywhere he touched.

Tori pulled his t-shirt off, exposing his chiselled chest to the cool air of her bedroom. Her breath was taken away by the beauty of Logan's chest.

She felt Logan pull at her Pyjama shorts as she struggled with the button on Logan's jeans. The shorts flew in the same direction as her shirt and Logan's jeans hit the floor with a light thud.

Logan fooled around, placing kisses on Tori's neck, collarbone and stomach as he made his way down. He pulled of her panties in the blink of an eye and teased her. Tori moaned and Logan smirked assuming he was doing a good job.

"Logan." Tori breathed. "Please. Just… uhg fuck." She said breathlessly. Logan came up to her face and chuckled. He just assumed he was doing a pretty good job for his first time. He had only ever discussed what to do with James because he had been with tons of girls before.

Tori moaned when Logan pressed the head to her entrance. She cringed as he entered her, breaking her hymen.

"You okay?" Logan asked her with a hesitant worried look on his face.

"Mhm." Tori murmured nodding beneath him.

Logan began moving, slowly at first.

"You can go faster..." Tori said breathlessly.

Logan complied, gaining speed.

Tori had never felt anything like this before. She moaned with pleasure. Logan smirked knowing that he was giving her exactly what she wanted.

Tori dug her nails into the flesh of Logan's hip, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

Tori screamed as Logan hit the right spot sending an electrifying surge of pleasure through her entire body. Logan placed his hand over her mouth to muffle the scream in an attempt not to wake her mother.

Logan pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Logan pulled Tori's head onto his chest. She listened to his racing heart with trying to catch her breath.

"Well?" Logan sighed.

"That...that was...amazing..." Tori said still trying to catch her breath. "You, are amazing Logan Mitchell."

Logan kissed her forehead. "No, you are Tori Nelson."

As Logan laid there he realized something, something he'd never even thought about before...

He was in love with Tori.

Logan's eyes fluttered open. The bright sun was shining in right in his face through the window. He looked down and saw Tori asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful. She stirred and repositioned herself. Logan looked around the room. He noticed his phone was sitting on the night stand he grabbed it and turned it on, turning the sound off immediately so he wouldn't wake Tori. His phone blew up with tons of messages from Carlos, James and Kendall. All consisting of "ARE YOU NUTS?", "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" and "YOU BETTER GET BACK TO L.A. NOW."

Tori groaned and squinted her eyes at the light of Logan's phone. Logan tossed his phone on the table.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She said looking up at him.

"How are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm okay." She said laughing. "I think we should probably get up and get dressed and tell my parents you're here…"

"I should probably go see my parents…" Logan trailed off.

Logan began to get up, but Tori didn't move. "Tori…" Logan said.

"I don't wanna move." Tori said wrapping her arm around his waist. "I'm comfy."

"Come on. You're so lazy." Logan joked.

"Uhg, fine." She said rolling off him wrapping herself in the blanket.

Logan grabbed his boxers and put them in and collected Tori's clothes and threw them at her. She quickly got dressed as did Logan.

Logan's phone lit up. "It's Kendall. I have to talk to the guys eventually. I'm pretty sure they're going to be pissed."

"Take as long as you need." Tori said slipping out of the room to go brush her teeth and let her parents know that Logan was in town and crashed at their place last night.

"Hello?" Logan said into the phone.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING LOGAN?" Kendall yelled at him.

"I was thinking that I never take risks and for once I just wanted to do what I wanted and Gustavo wouldn't fly Tori here so I used my emergency cash to fly here so don't yell at me again or I will hang up and not come back ever." Logan sighed.

"Logan you need to come back. Gustavo can't find out you left." Kendall said calmly.

Suddenly there was yelling on the other end of the phone that sounded like Gustavo.

Gustavo's booming voice came on the line. "LOGAN? WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY ARE THE OTHER MONKEY DOGS SAYING YOU'RE IN MINNESOTA?"

"Because I am." Logan said trying not to sound as frightened at he was.

"I am booking you a plane ticket and you are coming back now." Gustavo said to him firmly.

"No. I'm not leaving without Tori." Logan said. "And you can't make me."

Gustavo angrily hung up the phone.

Logan put the phone down and put his face in his hands. What is he going to do? He can't just leave Tori after what happened.

Tori knocked on the door and entered. "Is everything okay?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Gustavo wants me back in L.A. now." Logan said. He looked at Tori and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "But, I don't want to… without you."

He looked at her. "What?" Tori asked.

"I told him I'm not leaving without you and he couldn't make me. So what do you say? Come to L.A. with me?"


	3. Sunny LA

Chapter Three

"I say you've lost your mind." Tori said sitting on the bed.

"I haven't lost my mind. I just… I just know that the guys miss you too, and I do too. I don't want to leave you so soon." Logan said, shooting her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Tori sighed and looked down. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but," she looked up at him, "I'm in."

Logan smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

After making travel plans, packing, a visit to Logan's parents and a plane ride, Tori and Logan landed in L.A.

"WOW!" Tori said as they both walked out of LAX. "This is amazing."

"Welcome to sunny L.A!" Logan said leading her to a nearby taxi that was going to take them to the Palmwoods. Tori giggled as they got into the taxi. She looked around in awe as they drove to the Palmwoods.

They arrived and Tori hopped out of the taxi and gaped at the tall building. Logan got their bags out of the taxi and paid the driver. "This is where you LIVE?" Tori asked.

"Yup. " Logan smirked. "Follow me"

Tori followed him in the doors of the Palmwoods, looking around fascinated at the lobby. Logan waved and greeted his friends as he led her to the elevator. There was a comfortable silence in the elevator. Logan glanced at Tori wondering how he never noticed how beautiful she was before. Tori looked around the elevator. Every inch of this place was different from Minnesota. The ding that signalled they were on the right floor brought Logan back to reality. He picked up the bags and exited the small space.

"You know I can carry my own bag…." Tori said finally realizing he was carrying hers.

"Nah. It's fine. You packed pretty light actually." He laughed.

Logan stopped outside the apartment door and faced her. "So, I'll warn you. Everyone in here is probably mad at me for leaving so…" he looked down nervously. "Please don't leave when they yell at me."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Logan, you dragged me to L.A. I have nowhere to go."

"Oh yeah…" Logan said. Tori chuckled.

Logan proceed to open the door to 2J and entered, Tori hot on his heels after him.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS?" Kendall shouted at him.

"What were you thinking?" James yelled.

"Haven't you ever needed you best friend more than anything?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but you guys are here and even if you weren't I wouldn't just pack up and go back to Minnesota without telling anyone, Logan! That was just incredibly stupid." Kendall retorted.

Suddenly, Tori peaked out from around Logan.

"TORI?" Carlos shouted with excitement running over to her and throwing his arms around her. "It's been forever!" he said squeezing her tightly.

"Carlos, I… I can't breathe," Tori choked. Carlos let her go and she took a deep breath as they guys all greeted her nicely and lead her to the couches to sit. They all seemed to forget what they were yelling about as Tori told them all about what had happened back home after they left. Mama Knight and Katie both greeted Tori during their conversations.

It was beginning to get late in the evening when they sat down to eat their dinner.

"Oh Logan, have you seen Camille? She was looking for you this morning." Carlos asked.

"No, I didn't' see her when we got here." Logan said.

"Who's Camille?" Tori asked taking a sip of her water.

"Logan's kind of sort of girlfriend." James said.

Tori's face dropped and Logan kicked James under the table. "She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends." Logan stated, glancing at Tori to see her reaction. She simply continued eating.

Camille wasn't Logan's girlfriend, but she wasn't exactly just his friend. They were more like friends with benefits. He definitely had to clear things up with Camille on their relationship status if he wanted to have anything to do with Tori.

They finished dinner without any more things that could create tension.

"I'll be right back," Logan said after everyone cleared their spots at the table. "I'm just going to see what Camille wanted. I probably won't be long." He said leaving the apartment.

Camille's apartment was just around the corner from 2J. Logan knocked on the door and waited.

Seconds later, Camille opened it. "Hey! Where were you this morning? I was looking for you." She asked.

"Minnesota" he said.

"What?" Camille asked in a confused tone.

"It's a long story." Logan said shaking his head.

"Well all that matters is that you're back now and I have amazing news for you!" she said excitedly. "I got an acting job!"

"Really! That's amazing!" Logan said hugging her. Camille immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan began to let her go and she pulled him into a rough sloppy kiss. Logan kissed her back. The was a thud of someone stopping walking down the hallway.

Logan looked up to see Tori standing there, stunned.

"Tori." Logan said letting go of Camille.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I was just coming to ask you if you were okay with our movie choice and the guys told me you were just a bit down the hallway but I can see you're busy, yeah, bye" Tori rambled and turned on her heels and began walking in the other direction.

"Who's that?" Camille ask standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Tori. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Logan said running after Tori.

"Tori!" Logan said. "Tori!" he shouted running around her and standing in front of her so she couldn't continue walking.

She had tears in eyes. She looked into his eyes. "Just friends?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"Tori, that was… that was nothing. It meant nothing." Logan stammered.

"Logan, I don't kiss my just friends." She said, "I don't care if you have a girlfriend. It doesn't matter." She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Tori. Please. She's not my girlfriend." Logan pleaded.

"Then what was that? Did you just come to Minnesota to have sex with me so you could have sex with other girls because of our stupid pact?" Tori blinked trying to get the tears in her eyes to go away.

"No. Not at all, Tori that's not it… at all. I came because I missed you and I…I…"

Tori cut him off. "Save it Logan." She said breaking from his grip and walking towards the door.

"Tori…" Logan said, she glanced at him as she opened the door, pure hurt on her face.

"Logan good with the movie?" Kendall asked as she entered.

Tori was taken aback by the question. She shook her head "Yeah I think so." She said sitting on the couch. Logan entered the room seconds after sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

They watched the movie in silence. Tori and Logan both not saying a word unless spoken to. The movie finished pretty late and they all got ready to go to bed. Tori would be sleeping on the couch during her stay so Kendall went to get some blankets and pillows for her from housekeeping. When he returned Logan told him he'd set up the bed for Tori. He nodded and went into their room.

Tori left the bathroom in her pyjamas to find Logan making her bed on the couch.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I don't want to talk." Tori said walking over to the couch, crossing her arms around her chest and looking down.

"You need to understand that, I don't like Camille like that and I didn't go to Minnesota just to have sex with you. It wasn't even in my intentions. Tori," Logan grabbed her hands and looked her in eye. "Tori, I don't regret what happened in Minnesota. It made me realize how much I missed you being here in L.A. and I think… I think I might…might be in love with you." He choked out.

Tori stared at him. "Well, let me know when you get those feeling figured out." She said letting go of his hands and crawling into her freshly made couch bed. "Good Night Logan." She said reaching for the light.

"Good Night Tori." He said leaving the room.

Tori laid in the darkness. In L.A. Missing her bed in Minnesota. She was frustrated. When Logan showed up at her door, she thought she was in love with him. But now, after she saw Logan kissing Camille. She wasn't so sure.


End file.
